Shared resources are an integral part of this U54. Across the two applications, two cores are presented[unreadable]the Survey and Statistical Methods (SSM) Core, and the Training Core. The cores are shared across both institutions, and will improve the research capacity in the partnership. The SSM Core will leverage resources from UMB and DF/HCC to improve study design and evaluation methods, to build investigators'skills in these areas, and to support future research from the partnership. The Training Core will integrate, standardize, and strengthen training activities across all parts ofthe partnership, and will oversee the evaluation of student training outcomes. Due to space limitations ofthe application, although both cores will provide services to investigators at both institutions and are jointly co-led by DF/HCC and UMB faculty/staff, only the SSM Core description is provided in this application. The Training Core is described in the UMB application.